Pure Sapphire
by AzDaisy25
Summary: What will Aislynn Dewey do when she discovers that her life might depend on, finding a lost sister or two, and making new friends with some Shadowhunters? When the London Institute extends her welcome Aislynn is surprised. The young cello player never expected to fall In Love with Jem Carstairs, but it all starts when he rescues her from the infamous Dark Sisters. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1: The Dark House

**_Prologue_**

London, April 1878

The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts. Danyelle Dewey jerked back the dagger she was holding but if was to late the viscous acid of the demons blood had already began corroding the blade, she cursed in Spanish and threw it aside. Then she said "Lexie! Lexie did you see that? Killed it with one blow! Not bad, eh?" There was no response to her call so she whirled around expecting to see her hunting partner who was standing right behind her a couple minutes ago, she knew that she had been standing right behind her. Then she shouted "Alexandria! Where are you? You ungrateful hunting partner?" Then she heard her hunting partners voice "Over here. Follow the witchlight." Then she did as she was told, following the witchlight that glowed like a little firefly in the woods. "Did you see that? The Shax demon thought if could get me with it giant pincers, but I wouldn't let it!" "Yes I heard you." Then Danyelle spotted dark red stains on her shirt, she tensed and said "You're bleeding. What happened?" Lexie just waved away Danyelle's concern and said "It's not my blood, it's theirs." She pointed to the ally where Danyelle saw two limp bodies, she cursed with great volume in Spanish and said "The stinking Shax demon, if only we had stumbled across it earlier." "Danyelle, I don't think that it was the Shax." Then Danyelle remembered "The Shax are parasites, so if if wasn't the Shax then who was it?"

Southampton, May

Aislynn was standing by her best friends, Tessa Gray, Hailey Bagby, Alexis Roland, And Elizabeth Harper. They were all waiting to get off and visit Aislynn and Tessa's siblings, Nathaniel Gray, and Annie Dewey. When they arrived London wasn't so pretty it was grey and raining, so Aislynn said "So Tessa was this what you expected of London." Tessa shook her head and looked away. Once they got off of the boat Tessa and Aislynn started to search for their siblings, but saw no sign of them. Then the girls headed a man say "Aislynn Dewey, Teresa Gray, Hailey Bagby, Alexis Roland and Elizabeth Harper? Nathaniel Gray sent me, come this way." So they followed the strange man to a carriage. He opened a door and helped two ladies out, they looked at the girls and the shorter of the two said "Aislynn Dewey, Alexis Roland, Elizabeth Harper, Teresa Gray, and Hailey Bagby it's a pleaser to meet your acquaintance at last, I'm. Mrs. Black and this is my sister Mrs. Dark." Then handed Tessa a note and said "Your brother however did leave you a note. Then Tessa opened the note and gasped at the contents so the other girls looked over her shoulders and gasped at what they saw. It was a note from Nate it was his handwriting. Then the sisters beckoned them to the carraige and said "Get comfy girls. It's gonna be a long ride.

**_Six Weeks Later_**

**_Chapter 1: The Dark House_**

Miranda knocked on the door and said "Ms. Dewey, Ms. Bagby, and Ms. Gray the sisters await you in their chambers." Then Aislynn said "Just a moment Miranda." Knowing that if she didn't come out then Miranda would drag her kicking and screaming. The girls looked at themselves in the mirror, not even recognizing themselves, Aislynn thought that she looked like a corpse, with her pale white face and sunken eyes. Aislynn and Tessa touched the necklaces around their necklaces that were settled in the hollows of their throats, it was a reflexive gesture that they did every time that they were called to the Dark Sisters chambers. Aislynn's necklace was made out of pure sapphire and silver, the sapphire was outlined in silver and the whole penant was strung on a black leather string. The sapphire necklace used to belong to Aislynn's mother before she died, it had sat in her mothers jewelry box before Aislynn's sister Danyelle retrieved it. Tessa's necklace was a clockwork angel strung on a simple gold chain.

Once the girls arrived in the Sisters chamber the realized that today wasn't an ordinary day, the other girls were there so Aislynn began to grow suspicious. When it came time for Aislynn and Tessa to Change they were handed matching hair ties except the fact that they were different colors. When Aislynn Changed she gasped when the Change was complete, she looked down at her hands and then said "Who are you?" Aislynn spoke, only the voice wasn't hers, it was the voice of a younger girl that said "Isabelle, Miss Isabelle Bayliss ma'am." "And where were you Issabelle? On the night you died?" Memories flashed through Aislynn's head and she was suddenly snapped out of the Change with Issabelle's blood all over the front of her dress and said "Ms. Dewey what happened to Issabelle?" "She died, in an ally right after she found her sister who bled to death, she stabbed herself." "You've done well today, Ms. Dewey and Ms. Gray now go with Miranda so she can get you all nice and pretty." "Why do we need to be pretty,Mrs. Dark, if you don't mind me asking?" Then said "You will be visiting the Magisteir." Then the sisters left the room. After the sisters left Tessa said to Miranda "Who is the Magisteir?" Miranda replied in her flat tone "He is a great man. I will be a honor when you are married to him. Now you must come with me now." Then Tessa shouted in disbelief "Married?!" "Yes it will be an honor." Then the rest of the group backed up against the desk whereas Aislynn grabbed the heavy brass globe and swung it at Miranda's head. It struck with a resounding CLANG that made the girls flinch then they ran. Once they reached the front door they opened if and ran out. They found a man reading the newspaper and said "Sir, may you help us?" Then the man turned his head and Aislynn thought 'The coachman!' Then he dragged them back in.

"You stupid little girls! What did you think you were going to accomplish? Running away like that. The Magisteir would give you anything you want, that is except for having me killed." Said Mrs. Dark as she finished tying Aislynn to her bed. Then Aislynn spat in her face and she wiped it off of her face saying "You stupid little girl!" Then Aislynn said "I'm not stupid! I am rather intelligent. You know who's stupid in this room? YOU!" Then slapped her across the face and she bit her hand and she yanked it free then she said "Stupid little girl!" Then Aislynn snarled "I'M. NOT. STUPID!" Then turned and left, cradling her bitten hand.

A few minutes later Aislynn turned her head and whispered to Tessa "Tessa, the Bayliss sisters." Then she gasped and whispered back "Right." Then they turned away from each other and Aislynn remembered Isabelle's memories and she Changed. Once the Change was complete the ropes fell off of Aislynn wrists and she untied the ropes that bound her feet. After that Tessa walked over to Hailey and untied her. Once Tessa finished that Aislynn heard the doorknob twist and Hailey seemed to hear it too so she said "Kick her! Kick her hard girl." Once the figure entered the room Aislynn kicked out, hard, with her left foot and she struck the figures shin, hard. Then she heard a slight "Gôu pì!" It was a male voice so Aislynn backed up and she admired the man's silver hair. When he looked up Aislynn gasped at the color of his eyes, they were pure silver then the man spoke "You kicked me." Aislynn's hands flew to her mouth and she said "Oh I'm sooooo sorry! Are you okay?" The man nodded and said "I'm just dandy." Then Aislynn backed up even more as he stepped into the room and she said "Are you the Magisteir?" The strange man shook his head and said "I'm James Carstairs, but please, call me Jem. Everyone does. And who are you girls and boy?" Then Aislynn turned to see that Hailey wasn't there stead a boy that looked strangely like her but Aislynn started "I am Ms. Dewey, but please call me Aislynn." Then the Hailey boy said "I am Alexei Bagby." Then Tessa curtsied and said "I am Teresa Gray. But please call me Tessa." Then Jem bowed and said "Follow me." Then he tried to turned the knob but it didn't budge so Aislynn said "It doesn't open from the inside." Then he pulled a strange looking cylinder from his belt and handed Aislynn a strange stone that dimmed in her hand and he turned back to the door and said "Oh really?" Then he touched the strange cylinder to the door and drew. Once he lifted the object off of the door the knob began to spin, fast, and then the door made popping noise as it sprung open and said "Now it does." And he grabbed Aislynn's wrist and the others followed while Aislynn was practically being dragged through the hallways.

Once they reached a cellar Jem opened it and they saw three figures the boy of the three turned and said "Jem, you unfaithful hunting partner. Where have you been?" "I saw another door down the hallway so I followed if and I heard voices. And when I opened it I got kicked by here and then we all introduced ourselves and here we are." Then Aislynn piped up and said "Lexi! Lizzie! It's so good to see you again!" Then the three hugged each other and they all said "It's been so long since we've seen each other and got to talk." Then the black haired boy rolled his eyes and said "Yes, yes. You all get to see each other. Yay." The end of his sentence was sarcastic so Aisylnn went up to him and slapped his face. Then Jem snorted and said "Do you need an **_iratze_** for that burn William?" Then William shot him a glare and said "Be quiet James Carstairs." "No, William Owen Herondale." The girls covered their mouths as the boys argued, calling each other by their full names. Then Aislynn heard a banging on the door which was held closed by a piece of wood and she yelled "Boys! Put your differences aside for the moment the door is about to give way!" Then Jem lifted his cane revealing a silver, wicked looking blade and William grabbed two daggers from his belt and shouted "Uriel!" And they flamed up, with the girls watching in amazement. Then the door finally gave way revealing the Dark Sisters, Mrs. Blacks hands were ungloved and the girls saw that her nails were actually talons so Alexis let out a huge scream. That's when all chaos broke loose and William lunged at with his strange blades extended and he lopped off her head. Mrs. Dark screamed and said "I'll slaughter you!" And she threw a strange bolt of lightning at Mr. Herondale but he reflected it off of his blade.

When a bolt of lightning escaped from William's range Jem lifted his blade and the lightning bounced off without leaving a scratch or visible mark. Then another bolt came our way and Jem ran to the side as it distroyed a wall and three more people came flooding in, the girl of the group looked strangely familiar to Aislynn, with her hazel eyes and brunette hair that matched her own, Aislynn was shocked when William shouted "Ms. Dewey, please take... Ms. Dewey to safety!" Then the other that William refered to led Aislynn to a corner and said in a strangely familiar voice to Aislynn "Stay put." Then Aislynn nodded and caught a glimps at the lady's ring finger, the ring that she wore had a big D and the Dewey crest on it, then Aislynn looked at her finger and gasped, her ring had the same design. Aislynn said to Jem "What is 's first name?" Jem only replied with a cough and then he doubled over in a fit of coughing so Aislynn ran over to him and held his shoulder as Alexei grabbed his sword and held it up, not knowing how to wield it properly, and he reflected the bolts of lightning off of the flat of the blade. Then Jem coughed a final time and a fine spray of blood flew from his mouth, splattering the front of Aislynn's dress and she grabbed a handkerchief from her small bag that she packed and she handed it to him, he took it gratefully and he said "Thank you." Aislynn just nodded and held his shoulders as more coughing racked his frame. When William finally noticed his hunting partner he said "Ms. Dewey, please take him to the corner and tend to him carefully." Then Aislynn nodded and followed his instructions. Once Aislynn and Jem were safe in the corner Aislynn held his shaky frame while he coughed more blood and Aislynn whispered "You are going to be fine." Then he wiped the blood off of his mouth with Aislynn's handkerchief then he took a breath and coughed again with Aislynn holding his shoulders and applying minimal pressure to hold him still. Then I heard William curse and so I looked behind me and I said "What happened to Mrs. Dark?" Then William said "She disappeared. To where, I don't know." Then Aislynn said "May you please grab my cello? Alexei will show you where it is." Then William was off.


	2. Chapter two: What next?

That night Aislynn couldn't get to sleep so she put on her dressing gown and got her cello out of its case. After tuning and putting resin on her bow she put the bow to the string and started to play Spring by Vivaldi.

Jem awoke to a strange but beautiful sound coming from across the hall so he hopped out of bed and crept through the hall. Once he reached the door across the hallway he opened the door quietly and he saw Aislynn sitting in the armchair that was in her room, pulling the bow across the strings of her cello, ever so gracefully and he heard her say "Tessa? Tessa is that you?" He didn't want to interrupt her playing but she stopped herself and looked up. When she saw that he wasn't her dearest friend she said "You're not Tessa." Then Jem stammered "I-I'm sorry, it's just that my room is right across the hall and I heard you playing. Spring by Vivaldi if I'm correct." She smiled and said "You are absolutely correct. How did you know? And, it's okay, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine, you?" She shrugged and said "I'm fine, I just can't sleep." Then Jem laughed and said "I know that feeling." Then Aislynn put her cello down on its side and she got up, patting the armchair that she previously occupied and she sat on the edge of her bed.

Then Aislynn spoke up and said "What other songs do you know?" Then Jem shrugged and said "Well aside from Spring, I know Ode to Joy, Fur Elise, and Lightly Row. Other than those I like to make up my own songs. What do you like to do?" Then Aislynn rolled her eyes up to her head in a thinking matter and said "Well I love to read, sew, and draw. That's all. What about you?" The Jem shrugged and said, "I like to play violin and train for battle." After Jem said that Aislynn scoffed and said, "You must like reading. What is life without books?" "I don't read, but my _parabatai_ does." "If I may, what is a _parabatai_?" "A _parabatai_ is a hunting partner and it's also like blood brother or sister." "Okay, so who is your _parabatai_?" Then Jem said "My _parabatai_ is the infamous Mr. William Herondale." Then as if on cue someone burst into the room and said "I heard someone say my name. Jem! Was it you?" Then Jem put on a fake shocked look and said "Me? No! That's absurd." Then William said "I heard someone else, and Jem. Why are you not in your room?" "Oh shoot! Aislynn come out of hiding." Then William spotted a small figure coming out from underneath the vanity and he said "Jem, this is Ms. Dewey's room. What are you doing here?" But before Jem could say anything Aislynn spoke up and said "It was my fault. He heard my cello and came over and we've been talking ever since." Then William said to Jem in a scolding voice "James, you just couldn't help it could you?" Then Aislynn said "It wasn't his fault, William! Now leave him alone!" William just stood there as still as a statue before saying "I see how it is. You two are ganging up on me. Is this how it's going to be from now on? Goodness! I'll have to befriend Jessamine." At that Jem scoffed and said, "Jessamine can't stand you." "Henry then." "Henry will set you on fire." Then William gave Jem a helpless look and said "Thomas?" "Thomas," Then Jem doubled over in a fit of coughing that racked his frame and Aislynn was immediately at his side while William ran to get his medicine. When William returned he held a glass of foggy water as Jem coughed blood onto the front of Aislynn's dressing robe before she wiped his face with her handkerchief. Once William arrived at Aislynn's side he handed her the cup with Jem's medicine in it. When Aislynn had a firm grasp on it she put it up to Jem's mouth and he slowly downed it. Once he finished drinking it Aislynn handed it back to William with her hands visibly trembling. When William came back he and Aislynn lifted an unconscious James onto Aislynn's bed. When Jem was fully laid down William said "Where will you sleep?" Aislynn pointed to the armchair where Jem had been sitting before his fit of coughing and she said "I'll sleep there." When William left Aislynn sat in the chair and fell asleep.

When Aislynn woke up she saw Jem still sleeping peacefully in her bed and so she crept to her vanity where Sophie had placed her handsewn bag and she grabbed the diary that her mom bought her, though she never used it as a diary instead she used it as a notebook. The words flowed from the end of the pencil like a river on a calm summer day, Aislynn smiled to herself as she wrote, for she was thinking of her story and not the world around her until she heard the bed creak so she looked up to see Jem stretching while he sat up. When Jem looked around he saw that he wasn't in his own room before the images of the past night flooded his mind. He was snapped our of his thoughts by the bed creaking as Aislynn sat on the edge next to him. When she spoke she said "How are you?" Jem just stayed still as Aislynn checked for a fever, for he had none. When she drew her hand back Aislynn looked at Jem there was something ill about him. Then Jem said "I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Aislynn only sat there before saying "Come on let's get you ready for breakfast, James." After Aislynn helped him up off of the bed he said "I can walk just fine. Thank you, though. For trying to help." Then he walked out of the room.

Aislynn was about to go pick out an outfit for the day before Sophie came in and said "Ms. Dewey, I brought you a dress ma'am." Then Aislynn gave Sophie a thankful smile before examining the dress and Sophie said "Would you like some help getting it on Ms. Dewey?" Then Aislynn held up a hand and said "Please call me Aislynn, and yes please, it is very thoughtful of you to offer your assistance." Sophie only blushed and said "It's my job." Aislynn laughed and said "Sophie, would you like to learn how to sew?" Sophie's face lit up as she said "Yes please ma'am." The the girls talked as Sophie helped Aislynn slip into the gown. After Sophie finished putting Aislynn's hair up she turned Aislynn to face the mirror and Aislynn gasped in surprise as she saw how beautiful she looked and she said "Oh, Sophie! You really outdid yourself." "Its nothing." Aislynn turned around and said "Nothing!? Sophie this isn't nothing!" Sophie only turned around and said "Come along, I'll lead you to the dining hall." Then the girls walked down the halls before reaching the great dining hall. When they arrived Aislynn spotted Jem sitting just the opposite of William and when Jem saw Aislynn his eyes widened and his pale cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he blushed and looked away. When Aislynn sat down she had no choice but to sit next to a blushing Jem and when she ate Aislynn said to the other Ms. Dewey, "Hello, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Aislynn Dewey. What's your name?" The lady only said "I'll be in the training room if anybody needs me." Then she left and Aislynn said to William "Did I hit a nerve there?" "Yep." Then they are in silence for the rest of the meal.

Once breakfast ended Aislynn sat in her room for a while before walking across the hall and knocking on Jem's door. When he answered it he said "Oh it's you. Come on in." Aislynn glided in saying "Thank you." Then Aislynn stood in the center of the room as Jem sat down on an old fashioned steamer trunk and he said "Feel free to sit anywhere you want." Aislynn only shook her head and said "No, I'm fine standing." Then Jem said "Okay. Now how may I help you?" Aislynn only shrugged and said "I was bored and so I came over here to see if we could talk." Jem only shook his head and said "That's not it. Spill." Then Aislynn let out a big sigh and said "I want to apologize for last night." Jem held his hands up and said "No, that's not necessary." "Yes it is." Aislynn persisted, but Jem only said "No, it's not." Then Aislynn said "Okay, I'll just leave now." The she turned and left. When Aislynn was in her room she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands before saying to herself "What is wrong with you Aislynn?" Then Aislynn cried.

After Aislynn left Jem felt guilty, so he walked over to her room and put his hand up to knock before he heard Aislynn say "What is wrong with you Aislynn?" The he heard sobbing so he just turned and leaned up against the wall before sliding down to a sitting position and laying his head on top of his knees. When he heard Aislynn trying to catch her breath so he got up and knocked on her door before he entered and saw Aislynn sitting atop her bed, her back heaving up and down fast so Jem said "Aislynn, it's me. Jem." She said through breaths, "Go. Away. Please." Then Jem exited the room, shutting the doors behind him and he went to his own room. When Jem entered his room he sat on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest saying, "Oh, Jem. What have you done?"


	3. Chapter 3: Repairing Broken Hearts

After a few minutes of silence Jem heard a knock on his door so he said "Come in." And a dark-haired figure walked through the entrance and said, "Jem?" Jem put his head back into his hands and said "Go away." So Will turned around and left, sensing that Jem was in a mood to where he didn't want to be around him.

Aislynn sat there sobbing before she heard a knock on her door and she whispered, "Come in." Though she didn't want to see anybody other than Jem. '_Jem._' She thought before Alexis entered the room and said "What's up?" Aislynn laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling before saying, "Please leave." Then Lexi did so, only looking back once at her distraught friend before going across the hall.

Jem heard another knock on his door so he said "Come." And as the door opened Jem thought, '_Oh, please let this be Aislynn_.' But when Alexis walked in Jem was most disappointed but he collected himself before saying, "What is it Alexis?" She replied, "It's Aislynn, she's overly distraught. And I just figured to go to the closest person." Then Jem ran the through his mind and he said, "I'll talk to her, thank you Alexis." Then Alexis left and Jem walked over to Aislynn's room. Then Jem hesitantly raised a fist and knocked on the door. Shortly after he heard a faint voice reply, "Come in." When Jem entered Aislynn saw that it was him so she ran up to him and wrapped him in one of the tightest hugs in the world. When she pulled back Aislynn wiped a tear from her eye and said "Why did you come here?" "Alexis told me that you were upset so I came back to apologize." Aislynn smiled and said, "You don't have to apologize," She frowned before continuing, "I do." Jem looked down into her eyes and said, "Why you?" "I sent you out when I didn't really want to be alone." Jem was speechless as Aislynn said "My sincerest apologies." And Jem said, "I accept your apologies on one condition." "That condition is?" "You just admit why you want my company." Then Aislynn took a deep breath and said, "I don't like being alone in quiet places. That's why I played my cello last night, the reason was so that I could close the void of silence." Then when Aislynn turned to look at Jem he was gone so Aislynn sat down on her bed and waited.

When Jem returned he held a polished wooden case and opened it to reveal a beautifully polished violin and so Aislynn grabbed her cello and sat in the armchair which was seated in the corner right next to the window. Then Jem sat down on the window sill with his violin to his shoulder and he played. Aislynn took up the track of his notes and played along with him. While they were playing they both smiled at each other as they pulled their bows across the strings. It was only a while before William walked in as quietly as a cat and watched the two. He was envious of Jem, just the thought of seeing Jem happy with Aislynn hurt Will's heart, for he and Jem were _parabatai_. They were closer than brothers, they had been _parabatai_ science they were both fourteen. Now, to see Jem smiling at Aislynn _hurt_, it wounded William deeply to see that Jem could be happy and he couldn't.

William was wandering the halls before he heard someone singing random notes so he stopped in front of the door that the singing was coming from and he knocked. When the door opened he saw Alexis standing in the threshold, still singing, but when she saw him she stopped and she said "What's up?" William took a minute to find his tongue and when he did he said "I heard you singing." Then Lexi blushed and asked sheepishly, "You-You did?" William only nodded and Alexis turned around and said "Oh, I'm such a fool. I can't be free." Then Will said, "Don't worry. It was beautiful." That resulted in Lexi blushing an even deeper shade of red. Then Will said "Would you like to go for a walk? London is a pretty sight at night." Then Lexi nodded and Will offered his elbow and she took it as they left the room.

As they walked Alexis thought to herself, '_Will was correct_. _London is pretty at night_.' Then they stopped and Lexi looked up at Will, who seemed content with their surroundings so Alexis looked around and gasped at what she saw. They were at a park, or at least Lexi thought it was a park due to the trees and benches everywhere. Then a duck landed in front of them and Will let out a yelp as Lexi bent down to pet it. When the duck walked away Alexis stood up and said "Really Will? You hunt demons for a living and you're afraid of a _duck_?" Will only said, "That's a story for later, Lex." Then they walked back to the Institute for the night.

The next day Aislynn woke up in her bed, though she never remembered walking there. Then Aislynn walked to the closet and saw a pure blue dress with matching blue gloves so she slipped it on with no help and laced it up. When she exited the room Jem was doing the same and when he saw her he blushed and said, "Good morning Aislynn." And Aislynn said, "Good morning, James." And when the met in the middle of the hallway Jem said, "Nice dress." Aislynn looked down and said, "Thank you. You look nice as well." Though he wasn't in anything fancy, just black trousers and a black sleeve shirt Aislynn still thought that he looked nice. But when he looked down he said "Its nothing fancy." Then they walked in silence for the rest of the way. When they arrived at the dining hall William looked away from Jem with a look of, was that hurt? And when Aislynn sat in between the two _parabatai_ Will wasn't as talkative which bothered both Jem and Aislynn so when the silence between the three Aislynn whispered, "William, what is it." William only shook his head and said, "Not now, not here. Meet me in my room at one o'clock and I'll tell you." So Aislynn sat silently at the table and tried to pretend that she was invisible.


	4. Chapter 4: Parabatai Confessions

That day at one o'clock Aislynn, And Jem met Will in his room as requested. Once they were all sitting down Will took a deep breath and said, "Okay, last night I heard you guys playing your instruments and I walked in and saw you two smiling at each other." That was already too much for Aislynn, she got up and stormed out. Her face was so red, Will thought that she would explode into tears. After that Jem got up to go after her but Will said, "You might be the _last_ person she wants to see right now." Then Jem sat down and said, "Ok Will, the truth behind the instrument playing. I upset her and and she confessed on why she enjoyed my company and then we both played our instruments." Then Will said, "So no feelings between you two?" "No." Jem lied, he hated lying to Will but it was necessary in this case, he had to. He had feelings for Aislynn they weren't strong feelings but they are still Will breathed out a sigh of relief and they talked for about two hours until Aislynn came back in, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. So Jem, being his typical self, walked up to her and said, "What's wrong?" But Aislynn only shoved past him and up to Will. After a few minutes of Aislynn yelling at Will a resounding SLAP! Filled the room and Will touched a hand to his cheek and winced. Then Aislynn walked out and went to her room with Jem following her.

When Jem reached Aislynn's room he turned the knob but it was locked so he did one thing that he didn't want to do, he drew an Open rune on the door and watched as it sank in without leaving a mark. Then when he entered the room he felt a hand slap his face so he turned to see Aislynn standing there before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. Jem tried to catch her but he was too slow, and she hit the ground with a thud so Jem rushed ro her side and felt for a pulse. When he felt the thudding of her pulse under his fingers he removed his hand and lifted her into his arms ever so gently as Will entered the room. He looked at Jem then at the unconscious girl in his arm and he said, "What happened?" Then Jem looked at Aislynn and said, "She ran to her room and locked it so I used and Open rune then she slapped me and fell unconscious. Please call Brother Enoch." His words sounded more desperate than he wanted them to but Will did as he was told and ran. When Jem set Aislynn on her bed Will came into the room with Brother Enoch and Alexis behind him. After Brother Enoch checked Aislynn he turned to the rest of the group and said into their minds, _She fell unconscious because she was overly stressed. So I recommend that whoever stressed her this far should leave unless she requests for that person to stay._ Then Will and Jem turned and walked out the door. After they left Alexis held up her hands in surrender and said, "I didn't do anything." Then Brother Enoch said, _Then you are welcome to stay._ Then he left and Lexi sat in the chair and fell asleep.

The next morning at six Alexis awoke to Aislynn screaming, "JEM! Jem, Jem." But before she could react Jem came in and said, "What is it Aislynn?" But she didn't say anything except for, "Jem." So Lexi grabbed Aislynn's dressing gown and helped her to Jem. Jem looked to Alexis and said, "I'll take her for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will help ease her shock." Then they headed out. When they left the Institute doors Aislynn gasped and said, "Jem, Jem, Jem!" And Jem said, "What is it Aislynn?" But she just kept on mumbling his name as they walked. When they reached Blackfriars Bridge Jem wispe red to Aislynn, "This is my favorite place in London, Aislynn." Then Aislynn's eyes widened as she said, "Its beautiful Jem." Then they sat and watched the sunrise before heading back to the Institute.

That day at breakfast Aislynn sat in between the _parabatai_ and they talked the whole time. When breakfast was over Aislynn walked to her room and sat on her bed. After a few minutes Jem knocked on the door but he didn't here a reply so he walked in and saw Aislynn sitting in front of her vanity, humming a random song that Jem did not know. When he came into veiw of her mirror she turned around and said, "How long have you been here?" "A couple minutes." Then Aislynn said, "Did you hear me humming?" Jem nodded and Aislynn said, "Shoot!" But Jem said, "It was beautiful." That made Aislynn blush and she said, "Thank you." Then she went on humming as she sat on her bed and brought a strange looking book out from under her pillow and so Jem sat next to her as she undid the lock. The lock on the book was strange, it was a combination of different gems that when she touched lit up. After she finished unlocking the book Jem leaned closer to see that there was writing in it. Aislynn's cursive writing was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the words were written so skillfully on the paper, Jem wondered where she learned to write. Then he remembered that he had once saw Danyelle writing in one simliar only Danyelle's had all topaz locks whereas Aislynn's was a combination of all gems. Then Aislynn brought out a pencil and started writing when Jem caught onto the story he said, "There needs to be a problem that the protagonist has to solve, and don't forget the antagonist has to be the cause of the problem." Then Aislynn scrunched her face up in a mask of confusion and she said, "I thought that you didn't read." "I don't, its just stuff that Will taught me." Then Aislynn said, "Well my antagonist is a creature called Discord who causes chaos everywhere he goes and my protagonist is me and my family." Then she thought, _And you._ But she couldn't tell him yet it was way to secretive.

After a few minutes they were talking and laughing over each other's stories that they told each other about their past. After a couple hours of chatting they danced until their feet were sore and they heard a knock on the door and Aislynn motioned for Jem to hide before opening the door to reveal Alexei so Aislynn said, "What's up?" "I'll tell you what's up. You are being to noisy. I came up here to tell you that I could hear you down in my room." Then Aislynn said, "I'll try to be quieter." Then Alexei bowed and said, "Thank you." Then he left and Aislynn closed the door before breathing out a sigh of relief. Then she looked for Jem, she couldn't find him until strong hands seized her by the waist and spun her around in the air, laughing. So when she landed she turned around to see Jem standing behind her so she said, "You little stinker." Then she sat down on her bed and swung her legs like a child then Jem sat next to Aislynn and swung his legs as well. Then Aislynn said, "It's nice to have someone who understands not having parents." "Aislynn, I'll let you in on a secret. I found Danyelle and brought her here to the London Institute." "When, where and how did you find her?" "Well I found her when I was hunting a Ravener demon that was terrorising Mexico and I found that she had killed it all ready but not without getting hurt. She had a wound on her right arm so I helped her and brought her back here. And it was about seven or eight years ago." "So you found her when she was thirteen or fourteen years old and she was hunting a _Ravener demon_?" "Yes." "Dang." Then Jem threw his head back laughing and Aislynn cocked her head to the right and said, "What is the source of your amusement?" "The way you said 'Dang'!" "Are you making fun of my accent?" "Only your American one, it makes things sound funny." Then Aislynn said in French, "Parlez-vous français?" That made Jem cock his head to the side as he gave her a confused look. Then Aislynn said, "No, so you only speak English?" Then Jem shook his head so Aislynn said, "What other language do you speak?" then Aislynn grabbed the lapels of his shirt and said, "I must know." The. She released his shirt and blushed as he mumbled, "Mandarian." Then Aislynn raised a brow and said, "What was that?" "Mandarian." Then Aislynn said, "Would you say something in Mandarian please?" "Ni hen piao liang." "What does that mean?" "It means that you have fine hair." The. Aislynn touched a hand to her hair and said, "Merci." Then Jem stood up and bowed before saying, "May I have this dance?" Then Aislynn accepted his out stretched hand and she place her right hand on his left shoulder as he placed his left hand on her right hip and they danced. As they danced Aislynn layed her head on his shoulder and her guided her around the room, his moves were fluent as if he had been practicing and Aislynn hummed a random tune. They were cut off by a knock on the door so Aislynn had Jem hide as she opened the door to see Lexi and the two girls said at the same time, "What's up?" Then they laughed until Aislynn said, "Why are you here Lexi?" "Oh, I just finished the _Shadowhunters Codex_ and I wanted to see if you had anything." Then Aislynn grabbed _A Tale of Two Cities_ and said, "Here, trade." Then the two girls swapped books and said, "Thanks." Then Lexi left and Aislynn shut the door and turned around to see Jem so they got back into dancing position and continued to dance. After a half hour of dancing it was dark out so Aislynn said, "Jem it's getting late Mon Ami." Then he said, "And?" "Tomorrow we might have a lot of training to do and I want you to be well rested so you can teach me how to throw knives." "Please just ten more minutes?" Then Aislynn sighed and said, "Fine." Then they danced for eight minutes and before Jem left Aislynn stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Jem blushed and leaned down to kiss her forehead and then he left. After Jem left Aislynn flopped down on her bed, she couldn't sleep. She had just been kissed by her secret crush. But soon enough her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.

In her dream Aislynn was sitting in the Drawing Room with Jem on one knee in front of her and he said, "Aislynn Dewey will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Aislynn could only sit there, speechless and he said, "That was neither a yes or a no." "Jem, but I'm not a Shadowhunter. They'll expel you from the Clave." "Aislynn in our case they will gave to find another way to work this out." "But I have nothing to sacrifice." "You speak of sacrifice, well I could offer you my life though it is a short one. And I can offer you my heart thought I don't know how many beats it shall sustain." "Well then. Yes I will marry you Jem Carstairs." Then Jem laid his head in her lap and said, "Oh, thank god." The. She awoke to Will standing over her and when he saw that she was awake he said, "Hello sunshine." Then Aislynn looked out the window to see that it was still dark out so she pushed him away and said, "Go back to bed." Then he did and she fell back asleep. In her second dream Aislynn was roaming the halls of the Institute until she came across a room where she heard arguing so she opened it and saw herself, though it must have been a future version because her stomach was swollen. Then future Aislynn punched future Will in the nose and when she realized that she gave him a bloody nose she ran out of the Institute. As she ran future Aislynn cried and placed her hands on her stomach as she stopped on Blackfriars Bridge she placed her hands on the side of the bridge.


End file.
